Character Development
by anfiasco
Summary: Oneshot, Merthur. Arthur is tired of Merlin ignoring him. PWP.


**A/N: Oneshot...i'm thinking of ideas for my other story... OTL  
Usually i would rate this T, but since FF is being kinda douchy, im rating it M.  
Kinda PWP, not a lemon, though. Woooo... -_-**

His ears were too big.

They were ridiculous. They stuck out way too far from his head, definitely NOT in a cute way. His arms and legs seemed somehow too perfect for his slim figure. He was ridiculously thin; what did he live off of? Orange peels and watery soup? And his hair! It was always messy, as if he'd tried to comb it in the morning but didn't have time because he would be late. Simple, too. He wore a plain collection of rags, tied together by a red handkerchief, sometimes swapped for a blue one. How…unoriginal.  
The worst part was his _face_. He looked like a woman, all dainty and light. And those lips. They were too plump, to pink, too much like a female's. Those lips angered me. Always pulled up into a smirk, taunting me. Like he knew something I didn't. And, most importantly, his eyes. He had these big, blue eyes, but they were _different_. They were very dark, yet shone like bright lights; entirely contradicting themselves. Like pools of water, at night, with no stars out, and the imminent threat of you falling in and drowning.

It was unnerving.  
How come when everything came together in the form of this boy, he was irresistible? I don't know it happened. Quite impossible.

He could manipulate his features so well, too. I never knew if he was sincere. His eyes would be doe-like, his mouth open in surprise one second. The next, it was that smirk again, like he knew all along. Another mysterious and curious thing about him.

I wonder what would happen if I kissed him.

"Merlin," I sighed, trying to grasp his attention. My servant was sitting opposite me, staring out the castle window. We were in my room, in the high northern tower. Apparently the trees and birds outside were more interesting than I was.

I cleared my throat, as well as my thoughts.

"Merlin," I tried again, keeping my voice devoid of emotion.

Merlin spared _me_, the prince of Camelot, a _glance_. Just his eyes moved. No finger twitched, nor his head even turn. Just his dark eyes.

"Hmm? Sire?" he muttered, keeping his gaze fixed on me. "Pardon my asking, but what did you call me up for in any case?"

Only Merlin. Only he could be formal, polite, and condescending at the same time.

What _had_ I brought him up for?

"I don't need to give you an answer," I scoffed, frowning at him. "But on second thought, you can shine my boots, sharpen my sword, all that. And you haven't drawn the bath yet, have you? Or brushed my horse? Have you even given a thought to how my bedroom looks? I'm expecting guests in a couple days' time!"

Merlin shrugged, turning back to the window. Was I really that much of a bore? He hated me that much?

"Merlin, look at me!" I growled. The ravenette suppressed rolling his eyes. He turned in his chair, elbows on the table. He rested his head delicately on his left hand, the other tapping the wooden surface.

"Yes, master?" Master. I liked the sound of that.

"Don't ignore me, or I'll have that window removed," I huffed.

"That certainly sounds like your style," he commented with a smile.

"Don't talk to me in such a disrespectful tone, Merlin."

"All right, sire. Whatever you say."

"I prefer 'master'." I smirked. I was happy to see the look of surprise on Merlin's face. His mouth was an 'o', his eyes a bit wide, suggesting that what I said was unexpected.  
But then, as quick as it came, the surprise was gone.

"As you say, _master," _Merlin chuckled, acting unperturbed.

"Good boy." I rested my chin on my knuckles, smirking contentedly.

"Uh… alright? I'm not a dog, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're a servant. Dogs are treated richer." I grinned. "Though, I wonder if you'd be better off as one; you'd never be able to leave my side."

"Si—_master_, you confuse me at times," Merlin chuckled, looking away again.  
This time, I grabbed his collar, pulling my servant close across the table.

You're not getting away, Merlin.

I could feel his breath mix with mine, we were so close. And that surprised face I loved so much was back, this time with a blush.

"A-Arthu—"

"Sometimes, Merlin, I confuse myself…" I pulled him even closer, our lips just touching. My heart sped up at the proximity, and I mentally slapped myself for being such a girl. It pleased me that Merlin looked thrice as nervous as I was. I laughed softly, loving his adorable expression.

"Is there a problem?" My words formed on the surface of Merlin's lips, a feeling I found quite likable. My servant bit his own lip and tried to pull away, blushing irately.

"W-what are y-ou doing?" He stuttered, his hands coming up from the table. They found my shoulders, and he pushed slightly, finding that my grip on his collar was firm.

"I think that's rather obvious, idiot." I pulled him close again, regaining the lost space. Mouth to mouth, but not kissing. Not yet, anyways.

"Arthur?" Merlin sounded slightly panicked, unsure of what I meant.

"What happened to 'master'?" I only half joked. I tilted Merlin's head to the right, smiling against his soft lips. "I told you I wanted to be called that, do you not remember?"

Merlin stiffened suddenly, his grip on my shoulders tightening.

"M-master, if you're going to k-kiss me, then bloody fucking _do it_," he hissed against my lips.

"Such a dirty mouth." I played off my surprise at his words. "You can't tell me what to do, you're my servant." I swiped my tongue out, effectively licking the other's lips. Merlin's shiver almost made me shudder as well.  
"I can do whatever I want, Merlin."

He opened his mouth, and on instinct, my tongue flicked out again. It caught his tongue, and both our grips on each other's garments tightened.

"Master, as a humble servant, I ask you to not bloody stall."

"Ask nicer, Merlin," I drew out the consonants in his name.

A moment passed, with Merlin biting his lip. He chewed thoughtfully, waiting for a spectacular idea to spring up.

"Master, I believe you are trying to tease me," Merlin said, but did not receive a response. He sighed, and continued. "Master, I think you want me to do something drastic." My grip on his collar loosened, enough for Merlin to gain some space.  
"Master, _please_ don't tease me." And then. He crawled onto the table. Ever so close to my face, I could see his blush deepen. My eyes dropped to his hips, straddling the wooden table. He must have seen my reaction, because he smirked and raised the bar twenty notches.

"Oh, please…" Merlin closed his eyes, mouth open, drawling moans. He rocked his hips against an invisible body on the table, as if riding someone. Riding me.

"M-master Arthur, how long are you going to make me wait?" Rock. Rock. Rock. He shook the table slightly, his hands coming up to tug on my hair. We were having hot sex. We were having hot sex and we hadn't even kissed yet.

His mouth was open against mine, and I couldn't take it anymore. My tongue clashed with his, our mouths sealing together like it was the only air supply in the world.  
Merlin moaned in submission, melting against me. His hands ran through my blonde hair, messing up the perfect balance of it. Because that's what he did; he threw off the balance. I let go of Merlin's collar, trusting he would stay put on my lips, and gripped his waist tightly.

So this is what kissing Merlin felt like.

My servant continued to rock slightly, obviously having something more than kissing on his mind. We separated, breathing heavily.

"M-master," he panted. His eyes were glazed, both hands preoccupied in my hair. It felt good.

Wasting no time, I stood up, planting kisses along Merlin's jaw. He made little noises, which I found completely adorable. Little uncontrollable mans, strung together.

I was about to press him roughly into the table, when Merlin hooked an arm around my head. He flipped us, pressing my back into the wood.

"Get up here, master." He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes.

I hitched my legs up, propelling myself fully onto the table. Merlin shifted his legs over mine, settling comfortably into my lap.

I smiled, pleased I was able to manipulate him into this, grabbing the back of his neck. My hand scurled through his black hair, pulling him down for another kiss. Our lips locked again; Merlin's head tilted to the right, mine to the left. I sighed into the kiss, content. The sigh was followed by a regrettable squeak as my servant slid a hand onto my chest, and abruptly broke our kiss by pushing me back flat onto the table.

"Time for the fun part," he breathed, obviously more experienced that I thought he would be. His hands closed around my wrists, making sure they stayed beside my head. I smirked, raising my hips a bit.

"Do your worst." I ran my tongue over the edge of my teeth, earning a shiver from my little servant.

"If you say so, Arthur…"

Merlin, I'm sure, was about to do something incredibly erotic. He took a shuddering breath, half lidded eyes fluttering with promise.

But then the door opened. First, there was a gasp, and the slam of the door hitting the wall.

"Sire? You, servant, get the 'ell off 'im!" Someone yelled. I was too focused on Merlin's face to notice who it was.

Merlin's blush had darkened considerably, and I had to hold in a laugh. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, his eyes wide in shock. That look again that I loved so much.

"N-no, I wasn't, I-I wasn't doing –" he stuttered, his hands leaving my wrists to raise in the air defensively. "I-it's not what it looks like!"

I was biting my lip hard to keep from smiling.

"Takin' advantage of the prince like tha'—inexcusable!" Wait, wait, wait a minute. "Get the 'ell off 'im, I said!" The guard, a small young man, yelled again. He was obviously inexperienced.  
Merlin scrambled off me, falling onto the floor with a thump. I had to say _something_ about the guard's comment, though.

"I'm NEVER taken advantage of," I said, raising my eyebrows. "Just for your knowledge."  
I stretched my arms, jumping off the table. "I was merely giving my manservant the feeling of winning. We were _sparring_. He never wins unless I let him; Merlin here really is a failure." I smirked, hearing a slight cough of annoyance. "He needs proper training from yours truly. Don't intrude on our personal matters again, or I'll have you sacked." The guard looked pale at that, a grimace visible on his face.  
"In fact, tell all the servants and guards to never intrude on us again. It's my mission to make this boy here…" I grabbed Merlin's arm, hoisting him up. "As _flexible_ as he can get. " I wish I could have seen the blush on Merlin's face, but I was preoccupied with staring down the guard. Damn, I could HEAR him blushing.  
"Why did you come into my room, anyways?" I asked stonily, genuinely curious.

"Y-your father, sire. The king," the young guard mumbled. "He doesn't trust your manservant. I'm sorry I intruded, however it was under his suspicion. It's not like the guards asked me to…you know…"

Haha. Oh, those guards were going to get a scolding on gossip. However, I played into the servant's lie, acting frustrated.

"Father," I hissed, rounding to face Merlin. "Why doesn't he trust me? Or you? We obviously have nothing to hide." I suppressed a seductive grin, but I think Merlin sensed it anyways, because he blushed. Again.

"Leave us, and tell my father that he should trust his own son." I pursed my lips, shooing the guard away with a hand. "Go."

The guard nodded, bowed, and left the room. He shut the door behind him, frowning. He was going to have a lot to tell the other guards.

Giving myself a victory pat ont eh back, I grabbed a chair and walked to the closed door. Wedging the top under the handle, I made sure it was secure so no one else would disturb us.  
Turning, I was met with merlin fidgeting, a deep blush ever present.

"Th-thank you for…covering me," He said uncomfortably.

"Not an issue," I replied, striding over to where he stood. "Of course…" my hands glided over his hips. " Don't expect it to be free." Leaning forward, I whispered into Merlin's ear.

"I want to uncover the rest of your wild side."

"I knew that already," the ravenette smirked. "So, where we left off?"


End file.
